FIG. 13 shows an outlined structure of a cutting method for workpieces using a conventional wire saw. As shown in FIG. 13, in a conventional wire saw, a workpiece cutting wire 2 supplied from a wire supply/collection unit (not shown) is wound in coil shapes around a plurality of grooved rollers 3 (3A, 3B, 3C) and then collected to the wire supply/collection unit. When a workpiece 4 such as silicon ingot or crystal is cut, while slurry abrasive solution 5 containing lapping oil and free abrasive grains is being supplied from a slurry nozzle 6, the workpiece 4 fixed on a plate of a pressing section 7 is pressed to a wire train that is reciprocally traveled at high speed among the grooved rollers 3 (3A, 3B, 3C). As a result, the workpiece 4 is cut into many silicon wafers and oscillators by abrasive action of free abrasive grains. The waste slurry abrasive solution 5 is collected to a collection vessel 8.
Cutting methods for workpieces using a wire saw are disclosed, for example, in Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3.    Patent Document 1, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. HEI 11-198019    Patent Document 2, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. HEI 10-128737    Patent Document 3, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. HEI 10-340868